


Cock on the Clock (or the benefits of banging the Chief)

by totallytobedetermined



Category: GTA V RP, NoPixel, no pixel
Genre: Established Relationship, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex on a Car, Smut, braven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallytobedetermined/pseuds/totallytobedetermined
Summary: Bobby thought there were definite benefits to being married to the Chief of Police.———Or, seriously shameless Braven PWP from happier times when they didn’t hate each other.
Relationships: Detective Lt. Vladimir Raven/Bobby Smith (NoPixel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Cock on the Clock (or the benefits of banging the Chief)

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first shot back at writing in a long time. I needed this outta my head so here, take it from me. 
> 
> I am terrible with past and present tense, so I apologize in advance if it’s a fuckery down there and hope you still enjoy this rambling mess. 
> 
> Love to all my twt and discord Boberts, this one is for all y’all *heart hands*

Bobby thought there were definite benefits to being married to the Chief of Police. 

Like, how officers were a little more respectful (at least to his face), the lenancy when it came to finishing reports and not having to worry about ruffling feathers when voicing his honest opinions to high command anymore. 

Yeah, that was all nice. 

But, being bent over the hood of his husband’s cruiser, slacks around his ankles, while Raven’s fingers diligently work him open, has to be the best perk. 

The dingy, abandoned parking garage on the wrong side of Vinewood is the perfect getaway for a mid-shift quickie, even if Bobby had kinda objected to this whole thing at the beginning. He had whined the whole drive after Raven had interrupted his coffee/lunch date with Copper. He’d said he needed Bobby urgently to ”discuss the new SOP changes.” 

(Of course, Copper had just blank faced them both with that lame ass excuse and waved her partner off, mumbling about cock on the clock as Bobby followed Raven back to his cruiser, looking sorry, but also not.)

Being pouty and dismissive as Raven drove made Bobby feel better, but he knew that would be over the moment the car was hidden from view and parked. Raven didn’t even have to talk to be persuasive; he’d just glance over at Bobby during red lights, eyes narrowing on the blonds lips wrapped around the straw in his iced coffee and smirk. That’s all it took for Bobby to be down with whatever Raven wanted to do to him, even if he kept up the bratty act for a bit. 

Bobby was command now, and even though he enjoyed taking mild advantage of his husbands position, this seemed like it might be pushing it. He was always big on leading by example and this ain’t the way to be doing it; biting the top of his hand while Raven massages his insides and whispers a filthy narrative in his ear, his hard cock rubbing against the hood, now slick with precome. 

The blond liked to think he’s morally torn over this situation, but he isn’t. 

Or he wouldn’t be groaning loud enough for the sounds to bounce off the garage walls, making them echo around the pair. And he wouldn’t be pushing back onto Raven’s long fingers, trying to bounce himself on the digits. 

“Who just... ke- keeps lube in their cruiser? Fuck! How does that… oh, shiiit… strike you as a goo- good idea!” Bobby’s able to slur out, even with Raven brutally targeting his prostate every few words, causing his speech to halt and stutter. 

“What, babe? I’m a Boy Scout, always gotta be prepared,” the brunet laughed out, leaning down to ruck up his top and kiss along the man’s spine, fingers twisting and speeding up. Bobby’s impatient whine doesn’t take Raven by surprise, and not because of the prolonged teasing he’d been dishing out, but because he’s a spoiled brat and that whine is frequent music to Raven’s ears. 

“It almost seems like you planned this,” Bobby breathes into the paint of the car, face smashed against the metal as he uses both arms to forcefully push himself back and then forth real quick, causing Raven’s fingers to slide most of the way out. 

Understanding the gesture for what it is, Raven can’t help but huff out a laugh when withdrawing his hand. He’s pushing his pants and boxer briefs down far enough to get a hand wrapped around himself, pumping the remaining lube from his fingers over his length when he tsks, “Who? Me? Plan such a thing? No, honey. I am always romantic and spontaneous.”

“Yeah, nothing more romantic than getting fucked in an underground garage at two in the afternoon,” Bobby snaps, looking over his shoulder and shaking his hips back towards his husband. His impatience is only growing at this point and he just wants to come all over Raven’s Charger as retribution for teasing him for so long. 

“Watch your tone,” Raven hisses, balling a hand in blond hair, making his head snap back while lining himself up, teasing the younger man’s entrance while he spiels, “I feel like I’m being pretty lenient right now, don’t you? Prepping you all nice like, letting you speak…”

“I could, instead, come all over that pretty face and throw you on the steps of Mission Row, still hard, so everyone can see what a big slut their Sergeant is for me? Yeah, we could go that route instead, princess. You let me know.” 

And, _god_ , Raven will never cease in giving Bobby sexual whiplash. He can go from casually talking about dinner plans with Snow while stroking Bobby off, to having the blond on his knees, fingers shoved down his throat, in what feels like a milliseconds. Raven jumps back and forth between personalities so fluidly, it scares him sometimes (while also turning him on exponentially). 

All Bobby can do in response is pull against the hand in his hair, causing sparks of pain to radiate through his scalp and down his neck, while pushing back against him. Raven sucks in a harsh breath through clenched teeth when Bobby starts minutely gyrating against the head of his cock, whimpering when the grip in his hair tightens. A hoarsely whispered “Pleeease, baby?” from the man under him is all it takes for Raven to break and push past the first ring of tight muscle. 

Bobby scrambles, fingers trying to grip the hood of the car, but finding no purchase. He loves the first stretch of Raven’s thick cock, pain shooting up his back with the promise of pleasure right around the corner. His eyes always lid, mouth falling open like a debauched pornstar. Raven can’t see it from this angle, but he has been witness to the image enough that it’s burnt into his brain. The little gasp his husband lets out as he pushes in further, not stopping or slowing, triggers a mean, little voice in Raven’s head. 

_Fucking wreck him, pound into that tight, little hole and don’t stop. Don’t stop ‘til he’s crying and drooling on himself. Make him fucking scream._

It repeats filthy things in his mind until he bottoms out completely, pulling back slightly and snapping his hips roughly against the cheeks of Bobby’s pert ass, giving him a moment to adjust. Silence overtakes his mind when he feels the clenching and tightening around his achingly hard dick, the blond crying out, unashamed, while trying to push away and sinking back at the same time. 

Bobby’s torn, wants to wait and flex around the man above him, make it easier for himself. But, he also wants Raven to hold him down between his shoulder blades and fuck him stupid, make it hurt and make him come from the pain tinted pleasure. He can’t figure out which he wants more, but that’s okay. Raven decides for him. 

“Oh, princess, always so, _fucking_ , tight for me, huh?” Raven grunts out, pulling Bobby’s arms behind him, forcing him flat against the hood, wrapping both hands around his defined forearms. He uses the blonds own arms as leverage to ruthlessly pull him back and forth like a rag doll onto his cock, jolting the poor man and dragging his face against the cool metal underneath him. 

He’s a mess; cock untouched and throbbing, being fucked mercilessly, face achy from the pressure and drooling onto the Charger. Raven has perfected pounding into his prostate at any angle and had been targeting the spot since starting up his relentless thrusts, leaving Bobby breathless and unable to speak or think. He can’t even participate, push his hips back, grind against the brunet; he’s being utterly used and that alone might make him come untouched. 

There’s this madness that Raven keeps at bay during most conscious moments, a darkness that says _take_ and _use_ and _break_ . But whenever he has Bobby underneath him, pliant and giving, he lets it come out and play. Lets it tear into the younger man, and fucking ruin him. Because Bobby can take it, Bobby _needs_ it. 

Bobby’s madness isn’t ravenous, it’s meek and wants to roll over and submit. Wants to spread his legs like a whore and _beg_ to be taken apart. He never feels more like himself than when Raven is taking what he needs and not worrying about him. It’s why they fit, how they work when they shouldn’t. 

“Please, please, please,” Bobby’s chanting now, eyes unfocused, still drooling as Raven continues his assault, one hand moving down to grip and squeeze at Bobby’s plump cheek. He spreads the man and just watches himself disappear over and over, still mystified after all the times they’ve done this. He can feel himself verging on the edge of coming, just from his immobilized husband preening beneath him, “Baby, baby, c’mon. Pleeeeaaaase…”

“What, sweetheart? Tell me,” Raven coos, releasing his arms at last, reaching around to grab his throat and lift his upper body off the car. His fingers tighten and his thrusts become jerky, no rhythm. 

“Come in me,” is all Bobby can choke out as his vocal cords are cut off completely by the ever tightening grip Raven has on him. He can finally move back with him, but it does no good at this point. The older man is losing himself and is all but animalistic, pounding into him, allowing no space for his hips to properly leave the now skin warm metal of the car. 

Raven knows he should let go, let his husband breathe, but he can’t until he comes. And Bobby hasn’t pinched his hand yet, so he’s still good with this scene. He can’t really be bothered by anything other than the cut off, desperate gasps coming from the blond, somehow making him harder. 

Bobby’s hands are braced in front of himself, keeping upright even as his head lulls backwards. His vision is getting a bit wobbly and he can’t stop his body from trying to take a breath even though it’s pointless. Raven’s free hand has made its way to his left hip, nails biting in to make him bleed. That, mixed with the lack of air and his long neglected dick getting just enough barely-there friction, pushes him right over the edge. White spreads through his vision while his entire body softly convulses, arms shuddering to hold his full weight while he comes all over his husband’s shiny Charger. 

Screams are held back in Raven’s grip, the vibration of it thrumming under his palm. He smirks into the sweaty skin of Bobby’s neck, biting just shy of bruising. Raven can barely move inside him anymore, forced to rut forward again and again while every muscle in his own body begins to pull taut. Hand tightening violently one last time, Raven’s hips give their final falter as he comes into the smaller man, moaning his name in a broken, gnarled voice. 

And Bobby, the complete slut, rips the hand from his throat for the sole purpose of sucking back enough of a breath to finally be able to moan. He’s louder than he has been during this whole encounter, repeatingly hollering _fuck_ while bouncing back onto Raven, like he’s trying to push his come as far into himself as possible (which is exactly what he is trying to do). He doesn’t really succeed in anything other than overstimulating the dark haired man quicker than normal. 

Instinctively, Raven wraps his arms around torso and stomach, pulling Bobby’s back to his chest and sitting him as far down on his rapidly softening cock as possible, just to stop the friction. He growls into the supple skin behind the blonds ear and slowly pulls out, feels his come drip down his shaft as he goes. He really can’t help but stare; another sight from Bobby that puts him beside himself. 

The soft sounds of mewling spill from Bobby when warmth hits his thighs and he knows he’s leaking everywhere. He’d be on the ground right now if Raven wasn't there supporting his weight, holding him close and kissing his neck like he’s made of glass. He loves the way Raven hums into his skin on each peck, goatee rubbing at the sensitive spots nicely. It’s all so peaceful for a few seconds, pressed together and coming down, Bobby can’t help the grin that stretches across his lips. 

“Jesus. Fucking. Christ. I can’t take you anywhere,” Raven teases, finally pulling back from Bobby’s warm body once he has himself steady against the car, still processing his orgasm on calf like legs. Raven bends down to bring his Calvin Klein briefs and work issued pants back up his legs, stopping at mid thigh and really taking in how much of a mess his husband’s backside has become. 

Flushing red, Bobby spins to face Raven, pushing his hands away. He pulls the snug boxer briefs over the already drying come, pants following quickly, so that he can appear some semblance of redressed properly. The nasty look Raven receives should warn him off of laughing, but he does anyway, zipping himself back up, looking pretty close to no worse for wear. 

Bobby’s grimacing and shifting from side to side when Raven cups his face and pulls him in to a long kiss, sweeter than sin and relaxing him to his core. Raven rests his forehead to the blonds and sighs happily when he finally pulls back, glancing down to catch Bobby’s tiny smile. Dreamily, he stares into his soulmate’s watery blue eyes and whispers, “You’re cleaning your come off my hood.”

Bobby’s left speechless as Raven leaves his embrace, sauntering around the car to the driver's seat. He’s left standing in place, staring dumbly at his asshole husband’s retreating form. 

_So, this was the opposite of a benefit after all,_ he thought, seriously considering divorce when Raven hollers _chop, chop_ from the car. 


End file.
